Two Negatives Make A Positive
by Freds-ash-girl23
Summary: Hermione Changes,Draco Enrages,typical HGDM Cliche story....Heartbreak and Heartmake all in one. my first fic. NOT a ONESHOT. more chappies to come.R&R!PLZ!
1. sniff sniff

Two Negatives Make A Positive

CH.1

She took out her book from her bedside table and picked up her purse from the floor.She took out her little tin box from her bag and opened it. Inside, there was a smaller plastic baggy which she took out. She shook the contents of the baggy and opened it. She shook some of the little crystals onto her book and sealed up the little bag.she took out a paper American Dollar from her wallet and got her cell phone. She placed the paper dollar onto the white crstals and crushed the crystals with the cell phone. She put her cell phone,her Tin and her Dollar back into her purse and took out her little mini-straw. She mad a line with her finger and snorted up the fine white powder. Her eyes began watering and she ran into the bathroom and turned on the sinks faucet. She sniffed up some of the water to ease the powder into her body.

Downstairs a door slammed shut.

"Hermione! I'm home! Come downstairs and make me my dinner now!" her father yelled from the front door.

She quickly wiped the water from her face in a towel and bolted down the stairs.

"Coming!" she said.

"What would you like father?" she asked her dad politelly hoping that he wasnt in a terrible mood... she hated when he was in those terrible moods. Latley Hermione and her father had been in a more... "intimate relationship" as her father put it. The first night she had come back from Hogwarts from her Sixth year everything had been just fine. Her father was not demanding and the first few weeks had been so much fun. Her father and herself went shopping all the time finding the perfect clothing for her new "new image." They went out to eat constantly and even went to the beach to play...but latley...Hermione's dad had become...abusive. He had been drinking more and more, and coming home sober less and less.

Tonight was one of his bad moods... not the worst one but a bad one none-the-less.

"I don't actually want dinner tonight..." he said smiling, "I want you to come stand in front of me over here"

Hermione knew what was coming even before she walked over. "What time will mom be home tonight?" she asked trying to delay the punishment she was about to receive.

"She wont be home for another hour or so...it's Perfect." he said, still smiling.

Hermione stopped in front of him.

"Good...now, take of all of your clothing. Now."

"Daddy...no..please...I don't want to do this tonight...please don't make me..." she begged.

"You not wanting to makes it more fun...you WILL do this now." he replied sternly.

'Don't cry Hermione if you cry it will only drive him more...' she thought to herself.

Not wanting the punishment to be more severe she did as she was told. She stripped of all of clothing until she was butt naked.

"Good good..." her dad said while looking at her. "Lay down on the floor now"

Ans she did.

And brutally he raped her.

She woke up the next morning sore from top to bottom. She was angry at her father for doing that to her yet again. And she decided she couldnt take anymore.

Quickly she took out a scroll and a quill and wrote a letter to Ron:

Ron,

I'm sorry to be so rude but I am coming over for the rest of the week...I hope that is alright.

Love,

Hermione

She tied it to her owls legs and sent him off with it. "Show me the meaning of haste" she said as her owl flew away and out of sight.

Within the hour she packed her trunk,putting all of her school things into her trunk as fast as she could. Within the next hour she had recieved ron's reply.

Mione,

Sure! It would be great to have you over. Cant wait! Harry is already here so... no worries! see ya tonight Love ya!

Ron.

And she set off for the Burrow.


	2. A good Day

**Disclaimer: **Sorry I do this 1st chappie but im doing it now. My initials: S.A.Page. harry's Owner? J.K.Rowling...the same thing? No. The plot is mine... everything else? JK's.

Ok! On with the second Chap.!

**CHP.2**

"Hermione! Dear! Why have you stayed away so long? We missed you!" Came the loud shriek from Mrs. Weasley as she wrapped Hermione in a giant bear hug.

"Just been spending time with my dad. Decided I missed you all too much to stay away. I really hope I'm no burden on you." Hermione replied politely.

"You? Never! I was so happy that Ron told me that you were coming... I do not know why you stayed away for so long. Well... you probably wanna see them huh? Harry is already here. Ginny and Ron and him are all up in Ron's Room. You can go on up. OH! By the way, You will be sleeping in Ron's room tonight. I put an extra bed in there. Sorry it's kinda cramped. I'll get George to put Your Trunk up there...where is he now...?" She wandered off.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called after her and Hermione went up the stairs.

After What seemed to be a billion steps she reached Ron's room. She tapped on the door quietly.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of Ron.

"Me."

"Mione! OI!"

There was a scurrying of feet toward the door and it suddenly swung open. Ron stood before her.

Bigger and buffer than ever. Before she could say anything she was immediately wrapped in another bear hug.

" Hey! How are you! Your letter sounded urgent...I'm sorry I hadn't invited you sooner. Harry's only been here a day... I missed you!" Ron said while still hugging her.

"I mifed you oo." Hermione said muffled by his chest.

After Ron let go she said, " My letter sounded urgent because I couldn't take the boredom of my home anymore... I was dying. I'm so happy to be here to see you all." she smiled. She walked into the room more. "Hiya Harry, Gin. How are ya?" she said with a giant smile.

"We're good. Missed you. Come sit we're playing cards." Ginny patted the carpet next to her.

"Say, Herms, Did ya get your Hogwarts letter yet? We haven't." Harry asked her.

"No...no...I have not..." and her voice trailed off as there was a familiar tapping at the window.

"Never mind" Harry said brightly as he let the four owls in.

He untied the four owls legs and began handing out the letters.

"Ron. Here ya go. Hermione. There's yours. Dumbledore must know you're here already. Gin. Here. And here's mine."

The four opened their letters and there was a shriek from Hermione.

"Yea! I got head girl! oh yea! I wonder who head boy is...?" she said happily.

"Good job Mione. Ahhh we have to go to Hogsmeade. Let's go tell Mum."

"Alright" said Ginny.

And they all walked down into the kitchen.

"Hogwarts letter already? Oh all right I suppose we'll go to Hogsmeade now. Go collect what you need. Be back here within the hour please."

"Ok" they all said as they ran upstairs.

"What are you bringing Hermione?" asked Ginny as they walked into Ron's room.

"I dunno... A Purse? Money? We'll see."

End chap. 2.

I hope you liked it. I know I wrote it kinda bad and oh! Please don't flame me for the last chapter. I know it seems unimportant that he did that to her then but eventually it will all make sense. Please review! I need help on how to improve my story!


	3. Train

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot. :( If I did… I would be rich. But I'm not. So yea.

To my first and only reviewer so far: **bluebaby3296**, thank you so much for reading it. And I know that it sucks that stuff like that still happens…I just wrote it for the story…I hope you weren't offended. But yah thanks for reviewing!

Ok so my fist two chappies sucked. Alright I know. But whatever. Suck it up. ONE reviewer … tear oh well I shall be fine. Ok I'm talking to much I'll shut up now.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**CHP.3**

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, and Mrs. Weasley, all set out for Hogsmeade within ten minutes and they stepped out onto the street.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione… Go on out. Ginny and I will meet you in two hours. Please meet me near Zonko's please. See ya later!" she called as she walked away from the Golden Trio.

"Oi. 'Bout time she left. Took her long enough. Where shall we go mates?" Ron asked.

"Ronald! Don't say that about your mother I love her. But…."she trailed off. "Let's go to Zonko's. I have a craving for some really good candy because I haven't had any since the last Hogsmeade trip."

"Sounds good to me." Said Harry said with a smile.

And the trio walked off to indulge themselves in candy.

"Hurry up and get through the barrier before you all are late!"Mrs.Weasley screamed as the clock stuck 9:55. (A/N I couldn't remember what time the train left. anyone know?)

"And Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny dear…Do be CAREFUL." She said with a last wave.

"Let's get a compartment toward the back" Hermione said as they boarded the train.

"Hey, How about right here?" Ron pointed as her slid the compartment door open.

"Oh all right. That's fine." Hermione said as they all stuffed themselves into the compartment. They were all putting their trunks up into the racks as the door slid open once again.

"Hermione?" Draco asked sadly. "The professors want to see us now. We have a heads meeting. Come along."

"Ummm... ok…." Said Hermione with a strange look towards her friends. "I'll see you guys in a bit." She said as the compartment door slid shut.

Hermione couldn't believe she was about to do this but she had to. "Draco? Is something wrong? I mean… you just asked for me as Hermione….and your not pissing me off….what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You don't have to I was just wondering." She said and she shut up immediately after that seeing as they just opened the compartment door to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor. Draco said that you wished to see me?" she asked quickly.

"Yes yes Hermione. I've got news for you that I am sure you both will just love." He said with the usual twinkle in his eyes."You two will be rooming together. You will be sharing a common room and a bathroom and you will have two different rooms. I just want you to know that you are to BEHAVE by the school rules.Please."

"But Professor…."

"You are to set the school an example. This decision is final. You may go back to your compartment now. Thank you." He said with a wave and turned to collect his things.

Hermione was sliding the door shut as Draco walked away.

"Draco! Wait up."

"Why should I?" He asked coldly.

**END CHAPTER.**

_I am sorry to give a cliffhanger but im am kinda sleepy so off to bed it is with me! I hope you all enjoyed it though. Did you guys notice the bi-polar-ness in Draco? It'll tie in…I hope. Well… you know what to do. After reading you MUST review. PLEASE. And I will love you all forever. _


	4. Right before ur eyes

**A/n:** To my TWO reviewers. thank you so much for reviewing. I know that my chapters are

VERY short but I will lengthen them. um... other than that I really don't have much to say

but...ON WITH THE CLICHE!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, will not, should not, and could not own harry potter in my life. but I

could enjoy writing meaningless articles on mimic stories like I do now.

**CHP.4**

The Golden Trio got off of the train as the rest of the Hogwarts students piled out from the

train and onto the Thestral drawn carriages. They found and empty carriage and got into it.

Ginny soon found her way into the carriage to along with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

"Hey guys. Hope you all don't mind. Everywhere else is full." Dean said regretful because he

had to be in the same carriage as Harry.

"No. Not at all." Ron said with a strained look on his face. Harry and Hermione figured it was

from the fact that Dean and Ginny were in the corner holding hands. Suddenly Ron turned to

stare out the window, as if faced with any more of this open display of affection.

"Ron," Harry whispered. "It's not that bad. She could be with somebody much worse you

know. Like Malfoy or someone like him. You want her with a Slytherin? HUH? It's honestly

better with her and Dean."

"I know," He replied. "I would rather see her with someone I know is safe. Someone I know

will not try to pull anything. I'd rather see her with You."

"If only." Harry sighed. He had taken a liking to Ginny ever since the summer holiday's. " But

she won't be with me. Do you know why? Because she thinks I don't like her. But I do. I just

wish she could see that."

"But she does. Haven't you noticed?" Hermione piped in quietly. " She has liked you ever

since her first year. she just gave up on trying due to the fact that you never took an interest in

her before now. She really regrets being with Dean. She wishes with all her heart she could

find a nice way to break it off with him."

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. " Because Ginny told me. She told me a lot of things Ron." Hermione said

with a wink in his direction.

Ron smiled toothily at her."Right. So since you know everything about her, you won't mind

telling me whether Dean has pulled anything on her yet. You know, so I don't have to drag it

outta him tonight." He said with a returning wink.

" I absolutely refuse to tell you. That is her business and if she wished, You would have

already known by now."

"Oh. All right. Fine. I will just drag it out of him." He turned and he pouted.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes?"

"Who, May I ask is-"

"Head Boy?" She said it for him.

"Yeah."

"Your gonna love it. It's Draco. But didn't you figure that out already? I thought it rather

obvious that Draco was Head Boy when he stopped by the compartment."

"Yeah. We thought that at first. But then we thought Dumbledore to be crazy if he had placed

him in that position. We just thought it was someone else, and Draco was getting you to suck

up to the Headmaster to give him the position instead."

"No he wasn't. But hey, did you notice how he called me Hermione instead of 'Mudblood'

and he didn't taunt you all?"

"Yeah we thought something was off. What was wrong with him? Not been getting any lately

has he?" Ron said with a laugh.

"He probably has but you shouldn't be saying anything Ron because Hermione and I both

know that you Haven't had any at all. So don't be joking." Harry said and Hermione and him

laughed.

"Ha Ha." Ron said with fake enthusiasm."Hilarious."

"Right Mate, Right." Harry said in between laughs.

The last first year sat down at the Ravenclaw tale as the applause faded.

"As you all know every year we have a new Head Boy and Girl. I am sure you are all

wondering who they are. Head Girl, Will you please stand up?"

Hermione rose in her seat as the applause once again escalated to and uproar. She smiled

and waved at select few before returning to her seat, blushing profusely.

As the claps died down Dumbledore spoke " And the Head Boy?" He said turning in Draco's

direction, "Please stand" Dumbledore started clapping.

Draco stood up and waved at some girls before sitting down and returned looking at the

Headmaster.

"Well you all know the rules. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits first years. Enjoy your year."

He said with a wave of his arm and all the food popped up on the table.

"Yum!" Ron said before burying his plate in loads of food.

Hermione and Harry turned to look at him before looking at each other and laughing.

This year, they thought would be a good year.

"Moochy Munchies." Hermione said to her Portrait of a Mermaid bathing on a rock.

"ooo! Hello! Are you the Head Girl this year?" She asked with a smile.

" Yess..." Hermione answered with an unsure look in her eyes.

"Have you seen the Head Boy? He's absolutely GORGEOUS."

"Right." Hermione laughed inside.

"Well. Have fun!" The mermaid Siad as Hermione climbed into the portrait.

The giant common room could probably fit all of Her house and more if she wanted. She

smiled at the thought of the parties she would soon throw. It was decorated in red and green

from head to toe. A giant fireplace lined the wall to the left and a huge bookcase was on the

wall to the right. Pictures of past Heads lined the walls. Hermione smiled as she knew she

would soon be up there. A window was placed on the farther side of the room facing a lake.

"Lovely" she said with a sigh. She glanced to her right noticing a door that was silver, and

assumed that it was Draco's. She walked up to it and knocked.

"Who is it?" a gloomy voice asked from inside the door.

"It's Hermione. Just checking to see who's room this was. Sorry to interrupt." she said as she

turned on her heel and began to walk away. Suddenly she her the door she had just walked

away from open.

"Wait." He said to her.

She turned around and looked at his sad face.

"Yea...?" She asked with as much kindness as she could, without letting her guard down first.

" I just... wanted to thank you for the hospitality on the train today.It meant a lot. I am sorry I

was so rude." He said quietly. Hermione swore she saw a look of greif pass over his face.

" Oh. No. It's okay... I am sorry for being so intrusive. I was just making sure you were

okay. You know, you can come to me anytime if you need help..." She offered.

"Yea, I know..." He trailed off.

They stood there for a while in silence. It looked as if Draco was debating something in his

own mind. and for some odd reason, Hermione was curious to know what..

"I should be going. I have to make a few phone calls before bed. Goodnight Draco." She said

before turning, once again, on her heel and leaving.

" I want you to help me..." He said her retreating back. He looked up and sighed. He

turned and went to turn on his radio.

The sound of Hoobastank's 'Right Before Your Eyes' came out of his radio.

When the door shuts, don't worry about me

It's not attention that I want from you

I need you to trust who I'm gonna be

And in everything I'm going to do

Cause I'm not afraid of what I don't know

For understanding is all that I earn

But what is for sure is I'm going to go

I'm going to live and I'm going to learn

And I know there will be mistakes that I will make

But I know none are worse than chances I don't take, take

Right before your eyes, I am changing

Changing

You laugh on the inside, I am changing

Changing

When the door shuts, it shuts finally

A new person that I have become

I'll follow my heart to my destiny

Living in fear and the sorrow is done

There will be no more feeling that I'm all alone

I will surround myself with things that help me grow

Right before your eyes I am changing

Changing

You laugh on the inside, I am changing

Changing

Right before your eyes I am changing

Changing

You laugh on the inside, I am changing

Changing

Right before your eyes I am changing

Changing

You laugh on the inside, I am changing

Changing

Right before your eyes

Right before your eyes

Hermione stopped as she heard the music come on and listened to the lyrics.' Oh my god.

somethings wrong.' she thought but she still had classes in the morning so she left to bed.

In the other room sat Draco crying silently.

A/n: I know this wasn't nearly long enough but her... it's longer right? And I'm working on it

so yeah. hope you enjoyed it. it was a weird one.

R&R please!


	5. Each a reason to his own

**A/N:** To my lovely reviewers... thanks for your reviews...I hope I can make the chapters even longer so you all can be happy! I only hope you keep reading my story! Love, Peace and Chicken Grease.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the story or anything...just the plot. I'd be filthy rich if I did though.

**CHP.5**

Hermione sat up instantly in the dark. She heard something. She knew she did. She looked at her clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. She sighed. What the heck was that noise? She jumped off of her bed and opened her door. She looked out into the Fire-lit common room. He was awake.

She walked up and sat beside the tired looking blonde.

"Hey." She said after about a minute of silence.

"Did I wake you up?"

"I don't know... I heard a bump on the wall and I was scared so I woke up."

"Sorry. I was going to read and I was trying to get a book from the shelves but I fell so...yah."

"Oh...that's alright. I don't mind." She said with a yawn.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked him.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm too...awake. To sleep." he said with a smile.

"Awake? Why? You had coffee or something or what?"

"No... It's just...awwww...never mind..." he said with a sigh.

"No. Not _never mind_. What?" She asked with a playful smile.

"Okay. I'll tell you. But I don't want to hear any lecture's or anything or the sort. People have already lectured me enough and I am not changing my mind about doing it so don't even try. Alright?" He questioned her with a stern look.

"Right."

"Okay. For about three years now... I have been... using drugs."

She smiled inside. "What kind?"

"Crystal Meth."

She smiled really wide at him and ran into her room.

'_Damn I scared her off. Oh well.. I'll tell her I was joking in the morning. Why was she smiling? Eh. Oh well..."_

Hermione came bustling back into the room. She was holding something.

'_Okay I guess I didn't eh. Whatever. What's that she's carrying?' He thought to himself._

"I've got a little confession. First off... I would never lecture you. Ever. Well...for something like that I wouldn't at least. Put out your hand." She said timidly.

He looked at her with a weird quirk in his eye. But none-the-less he held out his hand.

"Good now close your eyes."

"Right." he said as he shut his eyes.

She put the little bag into his hand and closed it for him.

"Good now open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and looked down into his palm. '_Woah.'_ He thought._ 'She does it too.'_

He looked into her eyes. "You do it too." He said with a smile.

"Yea. What's your reason?"

"I don't know if I should tell you... I mean I just barley started talking with you and I don't know if I should trust you." He said pleading that she would be trustworthy with his eyes. He could really use a good friend right now. Perhaps even more.

"I won't say anything. Promise." She said with nothing but truth in her eyes.

"Alright. But I'm trusting you. And I really hope you mean what you say. But yeah. Well it's a really long story... you sure you wanna hear it?"

"Yea...I've got until like...6:30 so why not?" said with a triumphant look on her face.

"Okay... Well... it all started with my mom. You know her right? Narcissa Malfoy." He stole a glance at her beautiful face. "Well... My dad has been rather moody lately so he's been taking it out on her. And I got kinda stressed. So I did the only thing I thought possible to help myself escape it all. I got high. Well. My father kinda went a little overboard Saturday night..." He trailed off with a saddened look. He looked up at her and she nodded her head.

"And well... he killed her. So...I dunno. I've just been getting high ever since." He said as his eyes started to water up. Just as his tears were about to spill over his eyelids he got up and turned to look into the fire. "Oh Draco..." She said. "I'm so sorry." Her voice full of emotion.

"It's alright." He said in a wavering voice.

She got up and did what she thought she'd never do. She hugged him She hugged him while he was crying. The tears poured down freely over his face and she held him close. "Shh... Shh.. It's alright...It's all right... Don't cry..." She said soothingly over and over again while stroking his hair.

He broke away from her warm embrace.

"I'll send him to jail. I'll make him pay for what he's done." He said while wiping off his tears.

"I've already sent the ministry officials. He should be getting locked up any time soon now..." He said with a malicious voice.

"Did you know that she was the only person I have ever loved?" He asked with a stray tear running down his face. Hermione wiped it off with care.

"I'm so sorry." She said calmly.

"It's alright." Even though he knew it wouldn't be.

"So," He said turning and sitting down on the couch. "Why do you do it?" He asked expectantly.

Hermione looked at him with shock. She could lie and say something else. But he had just poured his heart out to her and that wouldn't be fair. Yet she didn't want to tell him. She hadn't told anybody yet.

Draco could obviously see her look of discomforted pondering in her face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to .I understand." he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"No. No. No... It's not that. I do want to tell you... it's just... this has been my secret for so long... and I haven't even told Harry or Ron yet..." She said quietly.

"Oh. That's alright."He said with a saddened look on his face.

Hermione came and sat down next to him.

"Okay." She began slowly. " It all started when I came home from Hogwarts last year." She said with a sad look on her face. "I got home and everything was just fine. My mom was working later than normal because she had gotten a raise so it was basically just me and my dad all day. For the first three weeks everything was just fine. Me and my dad had gotten along fine... We went shopping for everything I needed together. Clothes, shoes, make-up..." she said pointing to the dark black circles of eyeliner drawn around her eyes. "And then one night..."she said her voice getting shaky. Draco knew where this might lead to. "One night he went to the bar and he stayed out until it closed. My mom wasn't home yet so I was waiting up for my dad on the couch. He stumbled in and I greeted him with a stern _'hello'_. He looked at me and smiled evilly and told me to sit on the couch. So, not wanting to upset him, I did. And it was there where he... where he... where he..." She trailed off as the tears began to pour down silently. "It was there where he raped me. Ever since that night he did it over and over again... so I did the only thing I could do to remain happy. I did this." She said holding her little bag in her hands. The tears pouring down her face faster than ever.

Draco looked up at her sad expression. He got up, scooped her up in his arms and sat back down a held her. He held her tightly and he rocked her like a little baby. She fell asleep in his arms. He sighed, he wanted revenge on her old man. He lay down with Hermione still in his arms and conjured up a blanket, which he pulled over himself and Hermione. And there, they fell asleep together in perfect harmony.

Six thirty came and went as the two lay sleeping.

Pretty soon seven thirty came, and so did eight thirty, and nine thirty and ten thirty.

The portrait door opened a little bit and Dumbledore's head poked in.

He looked at the two sleeping and he saw their tear stained faces. He smiled and figured something bad had happened during the night and wrote up and note.

_Hermione dear, Draco, _

_Not to worry about going to classes today. Please don't bother. I have already cleared it with your teachers. I am sorry about whatever had been happening with the both of you and I don't want you to stress._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He lay the note on the coffee table next to their still figures and walked swiftly, yet silently out of the room. He walked away toward his office satisfied that they were getting along well. He conjured up excuse notes for all of their teachers and sent them off with his owls.

Draco lay awake trapped underneath the form of Hermione Granger. He lay reading the kind note Dumbledore had left and settled back in shutting his eyes hugging Hermione closer.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Draco... What time is it?" She asked suddenly.

"Eleven." he replied with his eyes still shut.

"Oh my gods! I over slept! I gotta go!" She said and she tried to move but Draco held her even tighter.

"Draco! I've got to go! We've got to go! We are late!" She said struggling.

"Relax Sleeping Beauty." He said brushing a stray hair from her face. "Dumbledore has excused us. I guess he stopped by to see where we were and saw your beautiful tear-stained face... and he excused us from all classes today. He's said not to stress out." He said looking at her disgruntled face fondly.

At first she looked so angry. But then her anger turned into a smile. She closed her eyes.

"I'm going to go get into the shower." Draco said calmly. " I'll be back." He said with a wink and he walked into the bathroom swiftly.

A/N: and don't flame me please.


	6. stirctly bath behavior

**A/N:**Umm... yeah. Some people were confused about a couple things I guess... So I will correct them. #1.Crystal Meth is a type of illegal drug that is a stimulant...it makes you super hyper... and #2. I know what happens in the sixth book with Dumbledore but hey...writing a story without him seems so... not right... so I put him in there. Sorry! Anyways... I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter... I had a lot of fun writing it. It was short but hey im am really trying to make them longer!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the HP series...never will... :(

**CHP.6 **

Hermione smiled at him as he walked away towards the Bathroom for a shower. He turned to her just before walking in and said with a grin, "Care to join me?" and he turned and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione smiled at this thought and looked down at the floor. Laying there on the floor was her little bag of Crystal Meth. "Oh my gods." She said aloud. She picked it up and got up to walk into her room.

"_Should I go with him...? Or not? I mean... that's so not Hermione like behavior but I mean hey... come on... this will be my only chance to say that I have SEEN the Slytherin sex God in all his glory. Maybe I will go...yeah...I think I will." _She thought with a smile on her face.

She walked into her room, over to her bedside dresser and put her little bag into the drawer. She turned on her heel and walked into the common room again. She approached the bathroom door and opened it slightly. The steam poured out in a rush as the door widened a little. She was surprised. She couldn't see anything. She put a foot into the mist and walked to where the sink was. She looked around trying to find her way to the shower until an arm snaked it's way around her waist.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

Hermione turned around and smiled. There was Draco standing in front of her with a wife beater on, and a pair of Green and white-striped boxers on.

' _Of course they would be green...' _She thought._ 'Damn Slytherins...' _She laughed silently.

"You aren't in the right attire." He said with a sad look on his face. "Can I change that? Or did you come just to watch me?"

"Funny. Really funny. No. I did not come here just to watch you... I came to join in on the fun..."

She said with a wink.

"Oooohhhh...That is superb..." He moaned into her. "You wanna get into the bath? Or the shower?"

"It doesn't matter."She said while a shiver ran up her side. "Bath?"

"Okay good. I'll turn it on while you change... ill be waiting for you inside..." he said while he walked away.

Hermione smiled. He disappeared into the mist and she turned and took off her night shirt. Her shorts and unders followed.

She turned around and walked towards the bathtub. "Don't look." Hermione said to Draco.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I won't."

Hermione heard him turn in the water and resumed her walk towards the tub.

She looked down and saw the waters shimmering gleam. She bent down and slid easily into the water. The tub was like a pool. It was like the ones in the prefects bathroom but much bigger.

"Draco?" She called.

And after hearing no answer she began to panic. _'Did he leave me? Why am I worrying? He will never care in that way... wait! What am I saying... I don't...no...I can't...or do I?'_

"Hello again" Draco said as his arm snaked around his waist once again. She turned around and felt his boxers still on.

"Hey! No fair!" She pouted. " I am totally naked and you aren't."

"I guess you'll just have to change that huh?" He said with his famous smirk.

He smiled and pulled her towards the shallower end of the bathtub. He laid her down on the steps and looked into her eyes.

'_I wonder if she's feeling what I'm feeling... I wonder if she wants what I want...'_

"Can I kiss you?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked at him puzzled. Then not meaning too, she smiled. And he took this as a yes.

He leaned in and lightly grazed her lips. He pulled back and smiled. She looked into his eyes, beckoning for more. She smiled lightly in return and pulled him down onto her. She flipped him over, she wanted to be in control. He grinned widely as she took this action. She leaned down and kissed him, this time, with more passion. She felt his hardness coming on and smiled into his mouth. She trailed her finger down his chest and stopped at his boxers. She put a finger underneath the smooth boxers and began to pull them down. With a little help from the sex god she removed them within seconds.

"Hi." she said with a grin.

"Hello." he replied smoothly.

He flipped her over because he wanted control now. He wanted his will to be done. He wanted her in so many ways... not just sexually... emotionally, and mentally... he wanted her. Could she want him?

He kissed her again deeply and moved his hands from her back to her lower back.

"Ohh... Draco..." She sighed. She was getting turned on, he could see it, hear it, and feel it.

He bent down lower and kissed down her jawline. He moved slowly down towards her stomach and kissed around her bellybutton. He looked at her, with her eyes closed tightly. He moved up once again toward her ear and licked it seductively.

"Can I eat you?" he whispered.

Her eyes remained closed as she smiled and sighed. He took this as a yes. Besides if she didn't want him to she'd stop him.

He slowly kissed her lips as he gently massaged her breasts. He bent lower kissing her collarbone, down to her right breast. He suckled on her nipple, causing her to moan throatily. He moved down once again to her bellybutton. Dipping his tongue into it. He moved down to her lower abdomen and kissed it softly. He bent back up and looked into her eyes once more. She smiled at him and nodded. He bent back down taking care to kiss everywhere he could reach. He put a finger at her entrance and slid it up and down, teasing her. "Please..." She managed to mutter with pleasure. He smirked and began to lick at her entrance.

'_What am I doing? I gotta stop this...'_ She thought.

"Draco..." She said. "I don't think I can do this just yet. I gotta go think." She said as she got out of the tub and ran into her room.

Draco sighed and got out too, following her swift movements. He arrived at her shut door and knocked. No answer. "Alohamora" He muttered. The lock clicked. He turned the door knob.

"Hermione?" He looked around and saw her pulling on a pair of jeans.

"I'm sorry I ran out it's just.."

"Don't worry. I get it. Your worried. Or scared. Either one. But whichever one it is I understand."

Hermione looked away from his understanding eyes.

"Actually. It's both."

"How so?"

"Well. One. I don't think I'm completely ready after what... he did to me. Two... I am confused. I can't do this to myself. I am undoubtedly going to get attached to you so no. I wont let it."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you something... something that no girl has ever heard pass my lips... I... like...you." He whispered.

"I told you Draco... Wait. WHAT?"

"I said I like you." he sighed. And he knew it now. He really did like her. He knew that now.

"And I don't care if you don't like me back, I will be sad but I will still like you, your special to me..." He was interrupted by the feel of her lips against hers.

**A/N: And don't flame please. **


	7. A little early for Hogsmeade

**A/N**: Hey guys... I hope you all like the last chapter... it was short but I was leaving to Paseo(a mall) and yah... so I had to leave... sorry! But yah...here's another Chapter... OH before I forget...

I am leaving on Vacation for like, Two weeks so...yah... I will probably update next...Thursday or Friday if I can get access to a computer. So yah sorry! but yah... REVIEW! I am getting lonely... :( TEAR

**Disclaimer:** Come on. I don't own it. Get it? The plot is mine though smiles :)

**CHP.7**

Hermione woke up the next day in her own room. She realized that she had classes. The first night she had spent in her bed had been wonderful. The bed was really comfy itself, and the room's colors calmed her. She looked over at the alarm clock. 6:30. GREAT. She was sleepy.

Last night had been a late one. She had kissed Draco, because she liked him. He told her he liked her too. _'This is crazy.'_ She thought to herself as she got up and walked over to the door.

She turned on the shower and stripped herself from all clothing. She got into the shower and relaxed herself underneath the hot shower water. It had been a long night of thinking. She didn't understand what was going to happen between herself and Draco. She hoped it would be what she wanted but hey, with Draco, you never knew. She smiled as she thought of the thought of her and Draco walking down the hall holding hands. Her and Draco kissing behind a statue, her and Draco laughing underneath the sheets. She wanted him. She frowned as her thoughts moved over to Ron and Harry.

'_Oh no... what will Harry and Ron think? They are going to hate me... they would never understand... I mean... I am so much like him but they will never know...because they never give him a chance... Psssshhhh! Draco probably wouldn't even give them a chance. How is this going to work?'_

She hoped Harry and Ron would understand. She hoped they could see how much she liked him. She hoped he liked her as much as she liked him.

She was interrupted of her thoughts by a sharp rap on the window. She opened the shower door and looked out at the window from underneath a towel.

An owl was perched on the windowsill as it rapped again harshly.

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming..." She said in a huff.

She opened the door and the Owl stuck out it's leg expectantly. Hermione untied the letter from it's right leg and gave the owl a pat on the head.

"Thanks bud. You can go now." She said with a smile. The owl turned and flew off. Hermione turned back to letter and read the name it was addressed to.

'Mr. Draco Malfoy.' It read.

She sighed. She placed the letter onto the sink and returned to her shower. She lathered her hair and rinsed it, then she conditioned it, then rinsed once more. She was in a hurry now. She wanted to hurry up and give Draco the letter so she could see him. She turned off the water and walked out of the shower door. She toweled herself off and sent a straightening and drying spell through her hair. She pulled on her baby pink tank top and her tight light blue jeans. She put on a pair of flip flops and grabbed the letter as she walked out of the room. She approached Draco's door.

' _Oh damn it what's the password?'_ She wondered.

' _Oh well no surprises, she'd have to call him.'_

"Draco!" She called and the door opened. The room showed a neat place, much like hers, Except Slytherin colors. A bump on the bed covered by blankets indicated the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy.

She smiled. _'Draco is his password? How lame...'_ she thought to herself.

She walked over and bent down to kiss his forehead. She looked at him fondly. She pushed back his stray hairs and smiled. She loved his golden hair.

"I told you that you couldn't resist me." He said with his eyes still closed.. "What brings you here so early in the morning?" He asked finally opening his eyes. "You look beautiful today. But then again, when do you not?" He added much to her pleasure.

"Well..." She said as she plopped down at the end of the bed, "I was taking a shower."

"OOOOO Draco like." he interrupted.

"Funny. But like I said, I was taking a shower and a bird came to deliver a letter. It's for you." She smiled as she stood up and handed him the letter.

"It's from Azkaban." He said while sitting up and opening the letter.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Your Father, Lucius Malfoy, has been sentenced to Azkaban prison, for life. You are permitted to visit him whenever you please. Many dark things have been found in his house, so, if we find what we are looking for, he will be doomed to the dementors Kiss. We hope that your requests have been met and that you are doing well.

Sincerely,

Julius Kadong,

Azkaban Prison.

"It's from Azkaban." Draco said after he read the letter. "My father has been sentenced to life in prison. If they find a dead body, like my mothers, He will be given the Kiss." He said, the malice returning once again.

"I am not sure of what to say...at the moment..."

"That's alright. I am happy." He said, looking at her with a genuine smile.

"That's good. Whatever makes you happy." She said after bending over to hug him.

They broke from the embrace only after Hermione jumped.

"We've got to get ready. We have class today and I don't want to miss it again. Flitwick is our first class I think."

Draco looked at her with a pouty face. "You didn't enjoy yesterday?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"No, I did, Very much, but I must get to class. See you there!"

"Wait. Come here please, Hermione."

"What?" She asked turning back and walking over to him. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Goodbye then I will see you when I get there." He said with a wink as she walked off.

"Right"she called before shutting the portrait door behind her.

Draco walked into the class three minutes late.

"Where were you Draco?" Professor Flitwick asked him politely.

"I woke up kinda late. I am sorry."

"Quiet alright, quiet alright... Hermione dear, could you make sure he is up in time to get to class on time?"

"Sure Professor." She said while trying to hide her smile.

"Great." He answered back.

The classes proceeded on willingly, and slowly. Hermione had gotten so used to summer break. She almost didn't like being in class. Hermione sat in her common room as Draco walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Doing homworl already?" he asked with a drawl.

"Yup. I have so much today. I really wish I had gone to classes yesterday. Harry and Ron have been badgering me as to why I hadn't showed. They both threatned you. It was quiet funny actually. They thought you had like, taken me captive or something... I dunno... weird kids." She said before returning to her schoolwork.

"HA! As if they would dare to try anything on the great Draco Malfoy. As if they would even lay a hand on me." He said holding his head up high.

"I did." Hermione added with a smirk on her face.

"Don't you use that smirk against me... it's too cute." He threw back at her. He was trying to insult her but he really couldn't.

"Right." she laughed. "But you did. And I am part of the famous 'Golden Trio' therefore... You touched some part of them. Cause I used to be around them all the time." She said with a smile.

He looked at his hands in horror. "Disgusting" He muttered under his breath.

"No it's not Draco. And you know it. I know it." She added, laughing again.

"Alright fine. Whatever." he said as he stuck his tongue out at her like a five year old.

"Sometimes, you are just so childish." She said while looking down at her schoolwork.

"Oh. Pssshhh whatever. Do you want me to show you what a real man can do?" He said while licking his lips.

"No. Not just yet." She said as she looked up at him.

He made a puppy dog face at him.

"That doesn't work on me. Plus we aren't even together so we can't.

"Fine." He said after folding his arms. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"There isn't a trip until the ninth of this month."She replied.

"Oh. We will be having a private trip." He said with a wink.

"What are you trying to do right now? Are you asking me out on a date or out as friends?"

"Oh, it's definitely a date."

"Good. Cause that's what I was hoping it to be." She said and she leaned over and kissed him.

**A/N:** Right. So this is it for like... another week. I hope it was good... I expect reviews in my mailbox when I come home please. It'd would make me a VERY happy writer and maybe I will be persuaded to write more than one chapter on Friday. Or Thursday. Whichever one. But yes. REVIEW! and I will love you forever. And that's a promise!


	8. Confessions of a Broken Heart

**NICE REVIEWS to nobody…  you all must not love me but I will write anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the plot.**

Hermione woke up the next morning in a full sweat. She'd been having the worst nightmare and she needed to get out of her room.

'_It's not true…that won't happen again…I promised myself it wouldn't happen again…So it won't…'_ She thought to herself as she pulled on her cloak and headed for library.

She checked the time on her watch. 5:30 am.

'_It'll be fine…I just need to get away for a while…_' she thought as she sped off toward the library.

She approached the library door and flung it open on accident.

'_I didn't mean to open it so hard… I really didn't… Is madam Pince here?'_ She checked around, '_Nope. Good. I just need to relax by myself anyway.'_

She found a chair by the fire and sat down in it. She stared at the fireplace. She took her wand out of her pocket and pointed at it lazily. It lit up with roaring flames.

She stood up and browsed through the books on the shelves deciding on 'Beowulf'. She plumped back down on the soft armchair and opened the book. Her eyes were moving so fast back and foreword on the page that she didn't notice a tall figure sit down beside her.

"Why are you up so early?" a deep voice questioned her.

"Huh?' Her head snapped up as she looked around to find her intruder.

"Oh. Hello Draco. How did you find me here?"

"I heard you screaming earlier and I got up to see what happened and I saw you walking out of our room so I followed you…and yah."

"oh. Okay then."

"So…?"

"So what?"

"So what happened last night?"

"Recurring nightmare… Wanted air… found here."

"Hmm. Recurring dreams or nightmares mean you have only experienced them before…"

"And?"

"And, so what happened?"

"Nothing…it's just….nothing."

"No no no no. you're not getting away that easy. Your screams pierced the night… what happened to you?"

Hermione sighed and stood up. This was a battle she HAD to win… He couldn't know… He's not allowed to know…

"Mione…baby… you can tell me… I won't judge you…" He whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I can't…"she said as the first tear fell.

"Hermione! Don't cry… I'm sorry…Tell me when you're ready.."

She nodded as he kissed her neck.

She turned and sat down in her armchair again.

Draco pulled a book off the shelves and sat in his chair again.

"My father rapes me." Hermione whispered.

Draco looked up at her, not sure if he heard her right. Tears were streaming down her face in buckets while he got up and hugged her.

"I'm…so…sorry…" he whispered into her hair.

"It's okay."

"No… No it's not" He said as he picked her up and left the library with her in his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to our rooms"

"Why?"

"Because the library isn't the place to be to talk about this…"

He arrived at the portrait and pushed it open, and walked to her room to lay her on her bed.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you… and I promise that while I am alive… I will keep you safe."

She looked up and kissed him. He layed down onto her bed and pulled her on top of him. She bent down and kissed his neck leaving a trail of wetness along his jawline.

"Draco….?"

"mmmhhhmmm?" he grunted huskily.

"I…I think I love you…" He sat up and looked at her. Evaluated her beauty. Her truth.

"I love you too." And he kissed her gently before laying down to sleep once more.

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older

Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed

So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart

I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!  
I love you!

Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart

Ohhh...yeah

I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..


End file.
